fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cinos the Hedgehog
' Cinos the Hedgehog' is an evil red counterpart to Sonic who has first appeared in Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed. As one of the "corrupted" Mobians, Cinos is very loyal and works for Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic. Appearances Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed Cinos first appeared in Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed, where he is created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic. Dr. Eggman & Bowser have also brainwashed Sonic and his Friends and orders them to destroy Mario & Co too. Sonic and the Chinese Temple Cinos made a cameo appearance in the Kung Fu Temple. Sonic Vs. Cinos Cinos reappeared in Sonic Vs. Cinos where the corrupted Mobians fight their own counterparts. Super Mario Silver Spurs 2: Adventures Beyond Cinos returns in this film, but all that is currently known about him is that he is an villain. Waffuru! Cinos appears in Waffuru as a skin for Sonic called Cinos the Unoriginal Recolor. Personality Cinos' personality is opposite to Sonic's personality, while Sonic likes peace, saving the world and resting as well he dislikes Dr. Eggman, Cinos likes destruction, taking over the world and helping Dr. Eggman. Cinos is being refered as "odd Sonic" by Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega and "Evil Sonic" by others who met him. Other Corrupted Mobians The other corrupted Mobians were also created by Dr. Eggman alongside Cinos. Sliat Tails' evil counterpart, an indigo colored version of him. He is a very cruel destroyer (even more cruel than Cinos) and has a personality of a short-tempered and feisty jerk. Unlike Tails, who looks for more friends, he looks for people to fight with instead. He and Cinos are somewhat worst enemies. Selkcunk Knuckles' counterpart, an emerald green coloured version of him. He wears a cowboy hat, cowboy gloves and cowboy boots, which makes him similar to Fang the Sniper. He is a very greedy and impulsive liar, and always orders his minions around to collect more gold and jewels for him. Out of the four, he is quite peaceful. Yma Amy's evil counterpart, who is very similar to her good counterpart but with very long hair and wears a beautiful, shining white gown with red ribbons and decorations on it. She is a very spoiled and prissy brat, who always bosses around others. Unlike Amy who sees Sonic as a boyfriend, she sees Cinos as an enemy. Maerc Cream's evil counterpart, a gray coloured rabbit wearing rags. Unlike Cream, she has a heart full of anger and hatred towards joy and happiness, and gets very angry when she hears anyone laugh. She also hates Chao very much, as she tries to kill them. She orders her minions to destroy Yma. Wodahs Shadow's counterpart, a white hedgehog with blue stripes on his hair. Unlikeother corrupted Mobians, he is a very peaceful corrupted Mobian, even though he sees Shadow as a rival. He is willingly to help Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman and the other corrupted Mobians. Revlis Silver's counterpart, a golden hedgehog. Revlis is a very mature hedgehog, but also very greedy, according to his color. He also tries to alter the future, rivaling Silver. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Evil Twins Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Super Sonic Racing 3D Category:Anti-Villain